Deep Dark Hollow
DDH1.png|The Sleuthening DDH2.png|Golf Edition DDH3.png|Hollow vs MegaClone FunSuck DDH4.png|The Dinosaur Feelings DDH5.png|Returns to School DDH6.png|The Sweet Hander DDH7.png|The Rehab Journey DDH8.png|The Chicken Man DDH9.png|He Goes Hard DDH10.png|Alfred Befriendening DDH11.png|Hates The Mappening DDH12.png|The Final Instalment DDHContinues.PNG|We Lied Origin of The Joke On an episode of their Minecraft Mapstravaganza 'show, 'Rage and Hollow were looking at a map submitted for the 'creation' segment. The map was of several Hollywood trailers with a build in each of them to depict a movie. The objective was for Rage and Hollow to guess which movie the builds were based on. While looking at the map, Rage realized he forgot to put on a texture pack sent with the map. He quickly jump-cut to having the texture pack on and said 'See! I had it on the entire time!' and began hyper-ventilating and rambling which Hollow ignored. Rage asked 'Why are you just ignoring me dying?' to which he replied 'We're all dying'. Rage laughed and said 'Wow man, You just got deep and dark.' and then started floating around him in-game whispering 'Hollow. Hollow. Hollow Deep and dark. Hollow. Deep and dark Hollow. Hollow, Deep Dark.'. Then Rage announced 'A new movie coming to cinema Hollow, The Deepening and The Darkening! The sequel already planned. The Deepest and The Darkest'. Rage continued to randomly name out these movie titles for this fictional series staring Hollow. This continued on through the entire episode extremely annoying Hollow and later started up again in other episodes of Mapstravaganza. Rage kept naming these movies mostly because it annoyed Hollow but also to amuse himself and the audience. It became a well known reference and running joke among the fandom. List Of Deep Dark Hollow Movie Titles: As of now there are thirty eight titles for Deep Dark Hollow Movies but because of Rage skipping numbers and repeating multiple numbers the titles go up to two hundred and ninety four parts. If this movie series was real it would be one of the longest running movie series of all time. Many of the titles are random and involve non-words. This is the full list of known movie titles: * Deep Dark Hollow 1: Hollow, Deep Dark * Deep Dark Hollow 2: The Deepening and The Darkening * Deep Dark Hollow 3: The Deepest and The Darkest * Deep Dark Hollow 4: Hollow, The Deep Dark Tigering * Deep Dark Hollow 5: Hater Man * Deep Dark Hollow 6: The Hollowing * Deep Dark Hollow 7: Rebelling The Dark Deep * Deep Dark Hollow 8: The Redemption of The Deep Dark * Deep Dark Hollow 11: Skipped 10 * Deep Dark Hollow 12: The Sleuthening Rises * Deep Dark Hollow 12: The Double Sequel * Deep Dark Hollow 13: Darkening of The Sleuth * Deep Dark Hollow 16: The Golf Edition * Deep Dark Hollow 17: Realizes He's Skipped Others * Deep Dark Hollow 19: The DickHead * Deep Dark Hollow 19.5: The Slither DickHead * Deep Dark Hollow 20: Hollow Gloats * Deep Dark Hollow 21: The Franchise Gets Old * Deep Dark Hollow 21.6: Not Sure Why We Called The Movie This * Deep Dark Hollow 22: Hollow Retires * Deep Dark Hollow 23: Hollow Comes out of Retirement * Deep Dark Hollow 24: Hollow Dies * Deep Dark Hollow 28: Shameful Barry Edition * Deep Dark Hollow 31: Straw Graspening * Deep Dark Hollow 35: XP madness * Deep Dark Hollow 36: The Revengening of The Hollow Vs MegaClone Funsuck * Deep Dark Hollow 37: The Dinosaur Feeling * Deep Dark Hollow 40: Returns To School * Deep Dark Hollow 41: Revengance * Deep Dark Hollow 41: The Sweet Hander * Deep Dark Hollow 42: The Rehab Journey * Deep Dark Hollow 45: The Chicken Man * Deep Dark Hollow 48: He Goes Hard * Deep Dark Hollow 92: Alfred Befriendening * Deep Dark Hollow 107: Hates The Mapening * Deep Dark Hollow 110: The Finale Instalment * Deep Dark Hollow 111: We Lied * Deep Dark Hollow 294: Bunny Defender Plots To The Movies Only a choice few of the movies has Rage mentioned the plot to, in all others he would just simply states the name and allow us to infer the plot. These are the short and often vague things Rage has said certain movies to be about. Deep Dark Hollow 28: Shameful Barry Edition: In a direct quote from Rage "Its about Hollow's Desperate fight against his arch nemesis.' Deep Dark Hollow 36: The Revengening of The Hollow Vs MegaClone Funsuck: According to Rage the plot of this move is 'Hollow flying around fighting his clone who was having too much fun for his liking so he was his enemy. Hollow fought him into the ground and it was upsetting because the fun died.' Deep Dark Hollow 40: Returns To School: The plot to the movie is Hollow sitting in lessons writing down things. There wasn't really any action in it other than extreme slow motion pen writing like the movie 300. Its literally him just doing work and that's it. Deep Dark Hollow 41: Revengance: In this one Hollow meets solid snake from Metal Gear and becomes him. Deep Dark Hollow 41: The Sweet Hander: Hollow goes to a crowded playground and hands out sweets. Deep Dark Hollow 45: The Chicken Man: Hollow gets bitten by a mutated chicken and that causes him to lay eggs. Fandom Involvement As an extremely popular running Joke among the community, two of the official Deep Dark Hollow movie titles were user generated. The first was 'Deep Dark Hollow 35: XP Madness' which was written on a sign on a map submitted to Mapstrav and read out by Hollow. The other one was 'Deep Dark Hollow 111: We Lied' which was originally a comment in the comment section to an episode of Mapstrav and then later read off to Hollow by Rage because he thought it was funny. A map was submitted to the show with a build for most of the titles and an artist by the name 'Nudgepoke' made movie posters for many Deep Dark Hollow titles. The Youtube user 'FinalPraetorStudios' made an animation called 'Deep Dark Hollow: The Falling' When Hollow did a play through of the game 'Dark Dunegons' on his channel, he named the last episode 'Darkest Dungeon With Hollow - Deep Dark Hollow (ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!)' because of the constant Deep Dark Hollow Jokes in the comment section. From Fan art to possibly fan fiction, The Crewdom has created a lot of content in reference to this joke and still to this day ask Rage or Hollow to make a real movie called 'Deep Dark Hollow' which may or may not ever happen. Category:Running Jokes